Forum:Gracie Brown
1q.jpg|This is Gracie when she meet her timelord G4.jpg|Gracie Girl.jpg|Gracie Baby.jpg|When shes five years old. Doctor WHo.jpg|She is 2 years old in this photo 1) Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? What makes them different? Are they related to another OC (Original Character)? How did they meet their Timelord? etc. She grew up in a large house with two older sisters, and her mom and her auntie. She grew up with lots of well, mystery becuase she didn't know who her dad was and why her mom and her auntie concealed this info form her and her sisters. She also didn't understand why her dad didn't have any family records or anything saying that he even was alive, she looked even in her attic no signs of anything her dad kept. Oh and did I metion all of her relatives didn't ever visit her, and they mysteriously left for some reason.... She was visited by her timelord when she was 5 years old when she was visiting a park, with her two older sisters Anne and Elisabeth. She was swinging on a swing set, when he came and asked her and her sisters some very simple questions about there father and they just said nuhuh. They know nothing but Gracie unknowingly had a locket form her father. So she said said that she had a locket but she didn't know why she had it. So he left and came back 15 years later.... She grew up in Scotland and lived for 15 years until a man came to her house, he began shouting for Gracie. She heard him and came down from her little chamber room and said: Who are you? Well he said that your locket of yours is filled with dust of some really old stuff back when it was the dark ages. So she when gave him the locket, a demional creature came out of nowhere and the guy well lets say, kamboom bye monster. So he pushed her into his tardis and she practically fainted when she got inside. The guy said he was called the Magician [ when she was a he], so that's how Gracie became a companion. 2) Give a short description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? Kind or rude? She is really polite but just plain stubborn. She is very laded back and generally really nice, she is very realistic and kind. She is such a lovely and ballet type of person. 3) Describe your character's profession. Does your character not work? No she's a collage student 4) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? She is looking for a boyfriend. OOC (Out of Character) Question - How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? A)I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B)Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C)I should be able to participate at least some every day. D)I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. OOC (Out of Character) Question- 1) This is my first character 2) This is NOT my first character. Category:Companion Approved